Tienes que romper unos cuantos huevos
by Maddy-BB
Summary: Brennan toma una foto de Booth cocinando un omelet y él tratará de conseguir que la elimine. *Traducción de You have To Break A Few Eggs de FaithinBones.*


**La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones.**

Ooooooooooooo

Booth se había despertado con antojo de un sándwich de mantequilla de maní. Eran las dos de la mañana, pero, había cenado ligero y tenía hambre otra vez. Saliendo de la cama, Booth decidió dejar sus shorts en el piso. De cualquier modo, solo estaría fuera unos cuantos minutos, así que, para que molestarse.

Al sentir la cama moviéndose, Brennan se despertó y vio a Booth atravesar la habitación.

"¿A dónde vas, Booth?" Preguntó Brennan adormilada.

Sonriendo, Booth dijo, "Voy a la cocina por un aperitivo. ¿Quieres algo?"

Ladeando la cabeza, Brennan dijo, "Si, pero, sería demasiada molestia, de modo que, esperaré a que amanezca."

Con curiosidad, Booth dijo, "Tonterías. ¿Qué quieres? Te lo traeré."

Asintiendo, Brennan dijo, "Me gustaría un omelet de champiñones."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Booth dijo, "¿Un omelet? ¿A las dos de la mañana?"

Encogiéndose de hombros, Brennan dijo, "Bueno, sabía que era mucho pedir. Está bien. Puedo esperar a que amanezca."

Dedicándole a Brennan una sonrisa torcida, Booth dijo, "Quieres un omelet, tendrás un omelet."

Al salir de la habitación, Booth pensó, "Wow, esas historias sobre los antojos nocturnos son ciertas."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Booth estaba comiéndose su sándwich mientras miraba el omelet de Brennan cocinándose, cuando escuchó un clic. Al mirar hacia su derecha, encontró a Brennan bajando su teléfono.

Avergonzado, Booth preguntó, "¿Qué hiciste, Bones?"

Sonriendo, Brennan dijo, "Oh, solo tomé una foto. Te ves muy bien cocinando mi omelet."

Frunciendo el ceño, Booth dijo, "Estoy desnudo, Bones. No puedes conservar esa foto. Acabaría con mi carrera si alguna vez ve la luz del día."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Brennan dijo, "No seas ridículo, Booth. La foto es para mí. Nunca se la enseñaría a nadie más."

Apretando los labios, Booth dijo, "Será mejor que no porque, la venganza siempre es dulce."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Durante los siguientes días, Booth trató de conseguir que Brennan borrara la foto de su teléfono. Después de interminables mensajes de voz y mensajes de texto, Brennan imprimió una copia de la foto y la escondió en una de sus revistas. Luego, borró la imagen y cuando pudo, le mostró a Booth que la foto estaba eliminada de su teléfono.

Sonriendo, Brennan dijo, "Sin embargo, el hecho de que sea eliminada no significa que se haya ido."

Mirando a Brennan, Booth dijo, "Imprimiste una copia."

"Si, lo hice." Reconoció Brennan. "Está oculta en un lugar seguro así que, nunca la encontrarás. Solo es un recuerdo, Booth. No te preocupes por eso."

Suspirando, Booth pensó, "Bueno, traté de ser amable. Ahora, se acabaron las contemplaciones."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Durante los siguientes días, Booth tomó varias fotos de Brennan haciendo cosas no muy Brennan. Trató de usarlas como carnada para conseguir de Brennan la foto del omelet, pero, ella simplemente le dijo que guardara sus fotos y ella guardarías las suyas.

Habían pasado seis días después de que la foto del omelet fuera impresa, cuando Booth consiguió la foto que necesitaba. Había llegado a casa más temprano de lo que Brennan se esperaba y cuando atravesó la puerta, creyó oler algo familiar. Al entrar en la cocina, Booth se encontró a Brennan comiéndose una hamburguesa que ella misma se había preparado. Sacando su teléfono rápidamente, tomó una foto.

Levantando la mirada, Brennan dijo, "Eso no es justo ahora, Booth. Yo no puedo controlar mis antojos. La carne es asquerosa. Es tu progenie lo que me hace comer esto."

Sonriendo, Booth entró a la habitación y dijo, "Tienes que romper unos cuantos huevos para hacer un omelet, Bones*."

Frunciendo el ceño, Brennan dijo, "No sé lo que eso significa."

Sonriendo dulcemente, Booth dijo, "Significa, dame la foto del omelet y yo borraré la foto de la hamburguesa."

Bajando su hamburguesa, Brennan salió de la habitación. Se había ido sólo por cuatro minutos cuando regresó a la cocina con la imagen que Booth tan desesperadamente quería.

Entregándole la foto, Brennan regresó a la mesa y tomó su hamburguesa. "Sabes que el chantaje es algo horrible."

Levantando su teléfono, Booth le enseñó a Brennan que había eliminado la imagen. Sonriendo, Booth dijo, "Eggs-xacto."

Oooooooooooooooooo

*Significa que para conseguir algo tienes que esforzarte.

**Una historia divertida para disfrutar antes del regreso de esta noche =). **

**Los reviews siempre son apreciados y muy agradecidos.**

* * *

**N/T: Decidí hacer una pequeña nota porque, recibí un review (bastante ofensivo por cierto) porque usé el término "omelet" en vez de "tortilla". Sólo para aclarar, soy mexicana y si usé este término es porque yo siempre he conocido al omelet como omelet y la tortilla para nosotros es la que está hecha de maíz.  
**


End file.
